A Conversation between Ex-enemies
by JBGilroy
Summary: Things are settling down after the events of A Ghostly Crisis and Vlad has invited Danny over to talk about something. One-shot in connection to A Ghostly Crisis. (rated t to be on the safe side)


**Hey, this is a one-shot to celebrate reaching over 100 reviews on A Ghostly Crisis. If you haven't read it then you'll probably be completely confused.**

 **It's based just over a week after the final chapter.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

 **And so…**

Danny breathed a deep, contented sigh. He grinned to himself as the action didn't aggravate his rapidly healing ribs. The doctors were a little confused by how fast his recovery was being, his ribs were almost completely healed and his hand wouldn't be much longer. Instead of six weeks, they estimated it would take just over a full month before his hand was completely recovered. But that wasn't the only thing Danny was happy about. He was taking a lovely stroll through the park like a normal person on his way to Vlad's house. Vlad had invited him over a couple of nights ago. Vlad didn't say why he wanted to see Danny. It wasn't about Death Rose seeds, he knew that much.

But he was going to use Vlad's lab, fairly extensive grounds and privacy to finally practice his ice powers. Even though the thought of using his ice powers a week ago made his ice core ache. But he felt that he needed to check its progress by testing its limits. And Vlad's invitation was the perfect opportunity. His family were too worried about his long term health and recovery to allow him to test it. And his cheap apartment in Florida that he used during college was no way suitable. Besides it was probably best that he have company when he tried the first time in case he really wasn't ready.

It was still a little weird being friendly with Vlad after having been arch enemies since they met when he was fourteen. But it was nice having an experienced influential ally on Phantom's side. Danielle wasn't so sure but she had always had a rocky relationship with Vlad. She was back at school, unfortunately working overtime to control the ghost attacks in Amity Park with the Guys in White still sniffing around. No one from Fenton Works wanted the Guys in White to catch the ghosts. The horror stories from the Ghost Zone were enough to make all three halfas wary in addition to Danny's own experiences, especially during the whole Reality Gauntlet thing. Also since Valerie went to college, she gradually became a less reliable ghost hunter before completely stopping, announcing her retirement to Danielle after last summer. Also Danny was on sick leave from ghost hunting on his parents' orders and wasn't able to help out. However there were fewer attacks in Amity Park as word had gotten out that the Guys in White were in town which meant that the constant ghosts such as the halfas were pushed into the Guys in White crosshairs.

Although, hopefully they wouldn't need to worry about that for much longer. Steven was working to convince the no-maj government into letting the Guys in White be ruled by the International Ghost Association, or I.G.A. as Danny had taken to calling it. It was shorter and sounded cooler. Steven was also working on getting meetings with foreign leaders to set up more I.G.A. offices outside the U.S. Danny had met up with Steven numerous times. He taught Steven everything he knew on ghosts, took the wizard for a few tours in the Ghost Zone and Steven had even introduced the halfa to his family. Now that Danny had had the chance to actually get to know Steven, they were fast becoming good friends.

Danny glanced at his hand and sighed. The injury was starting to get annoying. Especially since it was his dominant hand. Writing and typing were extremely difficult. Thankfully ghost fighting had strengthened his left and made him almost ambidextrous. But it wasn't funny how many things were tricky or impossible without tapping in to his ghost powers without having both hands at his disposal. His respect for normal people with injuries and were still capable of leading normal lives sky rocketed. He had broken his arm once, his left. But it wasn't the same. Yes his arm was in a cast but he at least had his hand to hold things for him back then. Plus, that was his left, not his right.

He strolled leisurely up to Vlad's front door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, a woman with a duster in her hand opened the door.

"Good afternoon. Can I help you?" the woman greeted with a slightly bored and annoyed expression. Danny smiled at her.

"Vlad asked me to come over," he informed her. The woman blinked and stepped aside for him to enter. He nodded to her in thanks and stepped into the large impressive home. He knew that Vlad had a few maids and a chef in addition to a few gardeners as servants but they had short hours as Vlad liked his privacy. Servants had a knack for noticing things the master didn't want them to know.

"I believe Mr Masters is in the library," the maid told Danny.

"Thanks, I won't get in your way," Danny promised her with a kind smile. He knew his way around the mansion unbelievably well due to breaking into the house a few times in the past, such as to save Danielle with Valerie and to make sure he got all the spy-bots Vlad planted in Fenton Works.

Danny rapped his left hand knuckles on the wooden door of the library and slipped inside. Vlad was sitting in a corner on a lavish couch with bookshelves filled with books all around him. The white haired man gracefully got to his feet, grinning happily as he dropped the book he was perusing casually on the side table next to him. He automatically smoothed his suit down and strode over to Danny.

"Daniel. You're looking well. Thank you for coming," Vlad greeted warmly. Danny blinked and pushed the almost instinctive urge to cringe and demand what the fruit loop was up to.

"Thanks Vlad. You too," Danny responded uncertainly. Vlad smirked.

"My servants, whom I assume let you in, will be finished soon. Until then sit with me. How are things with the MACUSA?" Vlad suggested, sweeping an inviting hand to the couch he had been sitting on minutes ago.

"Er, okay I guess. Steven's still setting up the I.G.A. for now but I might need to travel abroad with him soon to start foreign relations with other countries," Danny reported uncertainly. Vlad nodded.

"Should either of you require transport, I can organise a private jet for you to utilise," Vlad offered. Danny blinked in surprise.

"Oh, uh thanks Vlad. That's really generous. But um I was gonna use the Ghost Zone to get around so I miss the least amount of college as possible. And er I dunno about Steven but he might be able to organise magical transport," Danny replied.

Vlad hummed thoughtfully.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Vlad asked. Danny shook his head, politely declining. They sat in nervous silence for a few minutes.

"Vlad why did you ask me here?" Danny ventured curiously.

"I wanted to ask you something I'm not sure you'll like," Vlad admitted carefully, deciding that honesty was by far the best policy. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Which is? I'm not gonna wait until your servants are gone," Danny pressed. Vlad sighed.

"Daniel, I know you'd never agree to join me. At least not in the sense that I would like. But… perhaps we can ally each other, teach each other techniques and tactics. Not necessarily partners but… near enough to be mistaken for that," Vlad began hopefully.

"Which would mean what exactly?" Danny inquired cautiously.

"For example, I teach you and help you to perfect your powers, tell you all the powers I possess, teach you tactics for when a fight needs more than making it up as you go. In return you teach me how to absorb energy, tell me what powers you possess, maybe even teach me that wail of yours. We help each other better ourselves," Vlad explained.

"I dunno Vlad. Absorbing energy is a dangerous technique to know. I mean… you saw how bad I was at the Nasty Burger. Don't get me wrong, your idea sounds good, but I'm really not sure about teaching you that," Danny answered. Vlad nodded.

"I understand your reservations. But I can see that with moderation that technique could be immensely helpful. I admit I don't fully understand how the technique works, but I would like to learn," Vlad interjected. Danny sighed.

"Let me think about it. But… if I agree, everything we learn about it together, we use to ensure we never go off the deep end like I did," Danny requested. Vlad bobbed his head immediately in agreement. Danny gave a concluding nod before scanning the library as they fell silent.

"I'll be honest, I came here with an ulterior motive. Can you help me check on my ice core's progress?" Danny requested carefully. Vlad chuckled softly.

"Of course little badger. Let me make sure my staff are gone and we'll go down to my lab," Vlad confirmed. Danny smiled gratefully and Vlad walked out of the library. A few minutes later, the older halfa returned and they phased through the floor to the lab underneath the mansion. Vlad walked calmly to his control console and tapped a few buttons, causing the lab lights to come to life. He turned to Danny and extended an inviting hand for Danny to start testing his ice powers as he wished. Danny smiled and changed to his ghost form. His neon green eyes shifted to blue as he tapped into his ice powers. He made an ice crystal and grinned. It was the first time he used his ice powers since over charging himself.

Danny turned to Vlad and tossed the crystal to him. Vlad smirked as he caught the crystal. He inspected it curiously. Danny took a deep breath and then channelled his powers again and formed an ice statue of himself. He cheered himself and made another statue, this time of Vlad before frowning. His chest was aching slightly. He formed another ice crystal and winced as a dull pain passed through his chest.

"Daniel?" Vlad called, seeing that Danny's overjoyed enthusiasm had reduced.

"Not as recovered as I thought. My core is starting to hurt," Danny admitted.

"Perhaps you should stop for now then. You could use your ice powers quite well now. Substantial enough to use in a fight if necessary but I would recommend taking it easy and use it as an emergency power rather than as a normal power interchangeable with your ghost ray," Vlad suggested. Danny nodded in agreement, rubbing his chest.

"Thanks for letting me though Vlad. My family's being really protective of me right now and wouldn't let me," Danny thanked the older halfa. Vlad smiled.

"You're welcome Daniel. If you need a secret training room, you're more than welcome to here," Vlad replied.

"You know, that's a good idea Vlad. I might take you up on that. But er… I should get back before my parents start getting worried," Danny concluded. Vlad smiled and they phased back up to the library and walked to the front door together in their human halves.

"Oh, Steven's working on making the I.G.A. boss of the Guys in White. So that hopefully will mean he can get rid of those idiots from Amity Park," Danny added.

"Daniel… I've been thinking about that. Perhaps it would be best to let the Guys in White operate as normal and interject in an emergency. It would avoid suspicion and also if the Guys in White fear being replaced, they might form secret branches to operate independently of the government and out of I.G.A. jurisdiction," Vlad advised. Danny blinked.

"You really think they'd do that?" Danny whispered worriedly.

"It's what I'd do in their position. It's tactics, chess Daniel. I could teach you if you'd like," Vlad retorted with a shrug.

"I'll pass on your warning to Steven," Danny muttered before leaving.

 **So, a bit abrupt I know but I thought it was a good place to stop.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed on A Ghostly Crisis and for reaching over 100 reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. And don't worry, the epilogue fanfic is on the way.**

 **Until the next fanfic.**


End file.
